


Dear Woozi

by le3chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon ngambek gara-gara surat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Woozi

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi oleh obrolan saya dan teman saya yang sama-sama suka Seventeen dan Woozi, dan pengakuan saya tentang Woozi dan S.Coups
> 
>  
> 
> Crosspost at [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12061183/1/Dear-Woozi)

_"Untuk produser mungil kesayanganku, Lee Jihoon_

_Aku tahu, suratku ini hanya_ fanmail _biasa yang mungkin bahkan tidak akan terbaca, atau kalaupun akan dibaca itu pasti karena kau punya waktu senggang yang cukup, yang aku tahu itu pasti tidak banyak._

_Aku benar-benar berterimakasih jika kau masih mau meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca suratku ini. Bahkan, aku sudah merasa senang walau kau hanya cukup tahu jika surat ini adalah untukmu._

_Surat ini adalah surat pertama dan mungkin terakhirku untukmu._

_Surat ini adalah juga surat permintaan maafku untukmu._

_Tidak. Bukan aku tidak lagi mencintai_ Seventeen _. Aku masih mencintai_ Seventeen _, dan aku bangga menjadi_ Carat _._

_Tapi, aku secara pribadi ingin minta maaf padamu._

_Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu._

_Seorang temanku mengenalkanku pada_ Seventeen _. Mengenalkanku padamu. Member paling mungil tapi yang ternyata adalah produser_ Seventeen _._

_Namanya Lee Jihoon,_ stage name _nya Woozi._

_Dari awal memang kaulah member favoritnya. Dan juga jadi member favoritku._

_Inilah yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Dan akhirnya menulis surat ini untukmu._

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa lagi menjadikanmu member favoritku. Aku masih menyukaimu, tapi posisi sebagai member favoritku sudah bukan lagi milikmu._

_Posisi itu sekarang milik_ leader Seventeen _. S.Coups. Choi Seungcheol._

_Karena inilah, aku menulis surat ini. Melalui surat ini, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku mohon maafkan aku._

Love _,_

_xxx_

_P.s. Lee Jihoon masih jadi kesayangan, kok :)_

_P.p.s Tolong jangan marah pada_ leader _, ya. Aku suka kalian berdua, kok. Kalian cocok sekali ;)“_

 

 

Lee Jihoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _stage name_ Woozi, memandang sepucuk surat di tangannya. _Fanmail_. Surat dari fans Seventeen. Surat dari fans-nya.

 

Yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi fans-nya.

 

Sekarang malah menjadi fans _leader_ Seventeen. S.Coups. Choi Seungcheol.

 

Menjadi fans _hyung_ nya.

 

"Ji? Kau belum pulang?"

 

Ah, _speak of the devil_.

 

"Yang lain sudah pulang, lho. Kau, khan, tidak punya hutang lagu yang harus secepatnya diselesaikan. Kenapa masih di sini?"

 

Jihoon memilih diam.

 

"Ji?"

 

Jihoon masih diam.

 

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

 

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jihoon. Mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh dahi Jihoon, memeriksa apakah _dongsaeng_ nya baik-baik saja. Tetapi, tangannya malah ditepis oleh Jihoon.

 

"Ji?"

 

Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah menyodorkan surat yang tadi dibacanya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Jihoon hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengambil surat yang disodorkan oleh Jihoon.

 

"Kau ingin aku membaca ini?"

 

Jihoon mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

 

"Tapi, ini, khan, untukmu. Bukan untukku. Untuk apa aku membacanya?"

 

Jihoon kembali memasang wajah datar sambil memandang Seungcheol dan menunjuk surat tadi.

 

"Tinggal baca saja, apa susahnya?"

 

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kubaca. Tak perlu mengeluarkan cakar seperti itu."

 

_Sialan. Kenapa malah jadi menggoda seperti itu. Dasar_ leader _sialan_.

 

Melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak akan segan untuk melemparinya dengan kursi jika masih saja digoda, Seungcheol akhirnya memilih untuk membaca surat yang disodorkan oleh Jihoon. Tertawa adalah reaksinya.

 

"Astaga. Kau _ngambek_ , Ji? Hahaha… ."

 

Jihoon memincingkan matanya. Marah.

 

"Aahhh. Bahkan Carat tahu jika aku begitu mempesona."

 

Jihoon bersiap melempar kursi.

 

Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

 

"Eits. Letakkan kursinya. Aku tak mau membahas masalah kursi rusak dengan agensi."

 

Jihoon benar-benar akan melemparkan kursi pada Seungcheol.

 

"Kau marah padaku? Atau marah pada fans?"

 

Jihoon diam.

 

"Aku tidak marah. Lagipula, mana bisa aku marah pada fans?"

 

"Tapi kau ngambek. Aku tahu."

 

"Aku tidak ngambek."

 

"Lalu, itu apa, kalau bukan ngambek?"

 

Jihoon diam lagi.

 

Seungcheol mengambil kursi lalu menggesernya mendekati Jihoon.

 

"Kau lihat ini, Ji? Kau masih jadi kesayangan fans, Ji, walau bukan jadi member favorit lagi. Menurutku menjadi kesayangan lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada jadi member favorit."

 

Jihoon melirik Seungcheol. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

 

"Menurutmu begitu?"

 

"Tentu saja!"

 

Bibir Jihoon hampir membentuk senyum jika saja,

 

"Lagipula, kenapa kau marah? Fans, kan, melarangmu untuk marah padaku. Tapi dari aku masuk tadi, kerjamu hanya marah-marah padaku."

 

Seungcheol tidak berkata seperti itu.

 

Kali ini, lengan Seungcheol kena pukul.

 

"Jika _hyung_ masih terus menggodaku, benar-benar kulempar kursi nanti."

 

"Eeiii, jangan seperti itu."

 

Jihoon memincingkan matanya.

 

Seungcheol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon. Berbisik.

 

"Lagipula, kata fans, kita cocok, kok. Dan lagi, kau itu kesayanganku."

 

Lalu, bibirnya dengan cepat menyambar bibir Jihoon untuk sebuah kecupan singkat. Dan kabur keluar dari studio Jihoon.

 

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Kembali ke sini kau!"

 

Jihoon berlari mengejar Seungcheol.

 

Pipi Jihoon merah. Semerah tomat matang.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya adalah pengakuan saya kepada seorang teman (yang fans SVT dan Woozi) tentang saya yang berpindah jadi fansnya leader, dan memperparah leader syndrome saya (istilah dari teman saya yang lainnya).
> 
> Dan untuk nama fans dalam surat sengaja tidak saya cantumkan. Biar jadi imajinasi yang membaca saja. Siapa tahu ada yang seperti saya.
> 
> :)


End file.
